


【OW/守望先锋】【伪R76】What's Blond, Red, and Wet All Over? By Jive 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：Jack利用一次舒服的冷水澡和一只Gabriel Reyes降了体温。





	【OW/守望先锋】【伪R76】What's Blond, Red, and Wet All Over? By Jive 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's Blond, Red, and Wet All Over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121142) by [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive). 



> 作者前言：  
>  看到Torrinidae(*)（未发表的）小短篇后头脑一热的产物。  
> （译者注：这位作者的肉也很好吃。嗯，符合我口味的好吃，可惜停产了）
> 
>  
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1\. 突发产物  
> 2\. 突—发——  
> 3\. 所以没有校对  
> 4\. 也很短  
> 5\. 原文1400词 译文约2400字  
> 6\. 虽然觉得应该不至于，但是避雷关键词：Masturbation Fingering Object Insertion Shower Sex Anal Sex
> 
>  
> 
> 避雷关键词：手淫 指交 异物Play 浴室Play 肛交

**正文：**

  
      Jack似乎永远都不能习惯SEP把他当小白鼠一样注射进他身体里的东西。

  
      好吧，那的确让他“强化”了，Jack能看到并感觉到他自己身体的变化，但他们似乎没有考虑过副作用的问题。

  
      当然啦，对他们来说士兵们不过是些小白鼠而已，何必呢？只要他们能得到结果，其他因素就无关紧要。谁会去关心试验品会不会一下子觉得血管里流淌的是冰水，下一秒又觉得是岩浆？

  
      操蛋的SEP当然不会关心，那就是他们的本性！

  
      Jack咒骂着把额头压在了淋浴间的墙壁上，任由冷水冲刷过他的身体。

  
      他快要疯了。昨晚注射后他一直全身疼痛浑身打颤，而现在他觉得自己的身子似乎要从内部开始燃烧至永远了。而且那还不是普通的发热。不，这完全是另一种感觉。

  
      他低下头盯着两腿间硬挺的勃起。它正在流淌着前液，红得跟他脸颊一样。

  
      去他的SEP，他想，这是他目前最不想面对的情况。他很好奇Gabriel会不会也处于相同状态，欲火焚身的同时阴茎比铁棍还硬。虽然他们之间只隔着薄薄的浴帘，但Jack现在脑子里只有那道屏障消失后发生的事了。

  
      他咬紧了自己嘴唇，闭上眼想象Gabriel会怎么样把结实的身子压在他背上。

  
      Gabriel会在他耳边呢喃，声音低沉而轰隆。他会说他是怎么在日常中想象他把SEP的黄金男孩操得尖叫求饶的。他会把他巨型的  
阳具塞进Jack的屁股里，像打桩机一样顶得Jack眼冒金星。

  
      Jack抑制住了自己为这想法而呻吟的冲动，阴茎却在兴奋中搏动不已。  


      天啊。

  
      去他的SEP。

  
      他把淋浴的水调得更凉了，违心地希望那能让他的身子冷却下来。但他燃烧的欲望掌控了他的身体，他失望地发现（好吧，老实说，他也不奇怪）降温并无卵用。

  
      他打了个颤，把拳头放在了嘴边。他咬住自己以防止自己的声音泄露出去引来关注。

  
      他的手伸向了身后，脸颊在尴尬中变得更红了。他先是往后穴探入了一根被肥皂润滑好的手指，然后是两根。他的后穴正急切地需求照顾。

  
      Jack花了好几分钟来转动手指并交剪式地抚慰自己。他希望这能让他的身体尽快缴械。但他的运气没那么好。Jack只能放下嘴边的手来握住自己搏动的阴茎。他的手指绕着勃起打着转，不断摩擦着他敏感的尿道口，又抚过他脆弱的冠部下沿。然后他的拳头握紧了他开始抽搐的柱身。

  
      Jack咽下了快要从自己胸口涌出的呻吟。

  
      这还不够。这还远远不够。

  
      他的手指不够长也不够粗，根本不能填满他。

  
      Jack绝望地看向身旁架子上的瓶子们。好吧，任何人都不会在有选项的情况下选这个作为手淫的补充道具，但Jack已经山穷水尽了。他需要些东西填满自己。马上。

  
      他手忙脚乱地拿起了个比较细长的那个瓶子（就比他自己的阴茎稍微粗一点）然后用另一瓶里的东西来润滑。

  
      操，这太羞辱人了。Jack觉得很羞愧，他甚至不能控制住这种程度的欲望。但他已经别无选择了。

  
      Jack的一只手分开自己的臀瓣，另一只手则把瓶子圆润的顶部按向自己饥渴的后穴。他咬住自己的嘴唇，在感受到坚硬的塑料分开他后穴慢慢挺入时无声呜咽着。

  
      他抽了一口气。

  
      操。

  
      他觉得自己被填满了。被这样填满的感觉真的太棒了。

  
      很快Jack就开始撸动自己，同时另一只手忙着利用洗发水的瓶子抚慰自己。他急切地想要结束。

  
      他让瓶子快速地在他饥渴的后穴中挺进拔出，希望那湿润的声响可以被淋浴间的流水声盖过。

  
      那个瓶子短时间内是缓解了他的欲望，但很快Jack就意识到他完全没有接近高潮的感觉。他无声呻吟着加快了自己的频率，握紧拳头加大了压在阴茎上的力道。他希望他的身子能快点缴械，起码不要让别人发现他这尴尬的情况。

  
      突然，他感受到一只大手握住了他的手，让他屁股里的瓶子完全停了下来。另一只手伸上来捂住了Jack的嘴巴，长着茧的手指从他唇瓣间伸进来按住了他的舌头。

  
      “这是在干什么？”他听到了Gabriel的声音。他正在他耳边小声说话。“你看起来需要帮点小忙，cariño(*)。”

_  
（译者注：亲爱的）_

  
      那只大手挤开了Jack的手。他又往Jack的身子里顶弄了几次后才完全抽出了瓶子。

  
      Jack为失去了瓶子而低泣出声。他的后穴抽搐着表现出他的空虚感。

  
      “你现在肯定很空虚了，不是吗？”Gabriel平滑的声线直直传进他的耳朵里。他结实而健壮的胸口直接压在了Jack的背上。Jack感受到炽热而硬挺的东西正抵在他的穴口上。他呻吟着抬起头，往后靠在了宽阔的肩膀上。

  
      “说出来，我会帮你。”Gabriel小声地说。

  
      他硬挺的阴茎压在了Jack白皙的臀瓣上。他挺动自己的臀部，压在了Jack的臀部上。他让自己的勃起在Jack的臀缝里抽插着。每次Jack感受到那硬挺滴落着前液的头部擦过他的穴口时都会呜咽出声。

  
      “让我来照顾你。”Gabriel借势吻了吻Jack的肩膀。

  
      Gabriel粗实的手指还在他嘴里，Jack并不能含着什么东西说话。他只能点点头以示同意。

  
      他的脑袋点得太凶了，惹得Gabriel笑了出来。

  
      Gabriel毫无预警就一下子完全埋在了Jack的身子里，迫使他被堵着发出了呻吟。

  
      Gabriel完全静止了一小会儿，好让Jack可以适应他的温度与直径（Jack隐约觉得Gabriel似乎和刚刚被拔出来的洗发水瓶子一样粗，可能还稍微大点）。然后他开始前后摆动着臀部。

  
      一开始那个频率还有些慵懒，就比“温柔”要稍微激烈点。Gabriel的阴茎顶端只是稍稍擦过Jack的前列腺。但很快Gabriel屁股稳定而缓慢的摇晃就变成了用力而结实的撞击。

  
      Jack觉得自己烧得越来越厉害了。他随着Gabriel阴茎在他身子里的动作含着嘴巴里的粗壮手指呻吟不已。每次Gabriel阴茎的动作都会在他的身子里炸出一串花火。

  
      很快Jack就达到高潮了。在一次特别粗鲁的撞击后，Gabriel的阴茎直直地低在了Jack的前列腺上。他用力地咬了Jack肩膀一口，Jack就射了出来。他的精液打在了淋浴间的墙上。

  
      他喘息着让洗发水瓶子从身体里滑出来掉到瓷砖地板上，发出响亮的声音。

  
      “Jackie，你还好吗？”他听到Gabriel从浴帘另一边发问了。

  
      “呃，我还好.......没事。”Jack呼了口气，尽可能地保持声线平稳。

  
      他松了口气，觉得自己身体里的热度似乎在自己射精后冷却了下来。现在墙上的精斑正在被冲刷干净。

  
      他突然意识到他不但为了泄欲想象了他最好的朋友在淋浴时操他的样子，还用上了洗发水的瓶子。他的脸红了起来。他匆忙地冲干净自己，然后发现以后只要再用派发的洗发水他脸上就会出现羞愧的表情。

  
      谢天谢地，就算Gabriel发现了Jack脸颊上和耳朵尖上的嫩红色，而且他完全不敢对上他的视线，Gabriel也没有提及这件事。他甚至没有在更衣室里问什么东西就让Jack匆匆离开了

  
———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
>  千万不要用沐浴露作为润滑液的替代品。千万，不要，谢谢！！！
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1\. 按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢有道词典  
> 2\. 就，今天看lof194粉了诶，想突击一下争取今天破200 哈哈  
> 3\. 天宫说得对啊，要日常攒点文，关键时候才不需要这么突击.......  
> 4\. 所以，SEP强制发情这种东西为什么没人写呢 =3=  
> 5\. 好喜欢Jive笔下的Slut!Jack xxxxxx  
> 6\. 大概就这样？ 【匆匆忙忙继续回到实习工作中】  
> 7\. 对了，感谢R76群不知名的热心群众，在我上不了AO3的时候帮忙拖了全文！ 【飞吻】


End file.
